cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Dorn
Michael Dorn (1952 - ) Film Deaths *''Star Trek: Generations (1994)'' [Lt. Commander Worf]: Killed along with the rest of the Enterprise-D crew when Malcolm McDowell fires a missile into a star, creating a shock-wave which obliterates the planet that the Enterprise crashed on. Patrick Stewart later undoes that time continuum and everyone on the ship survives the outcome of the film. (Michael is wearing heavy Klingon make-up for this role, as with the following TNG episodes.) *''Mach 2'' (2001) [Rogers]: Killed (although I don't remember the details). *''Lessons for an Assassin'' (2003) [Quinn]: Shot in the head by Robert Vitelli. TV Deaths *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: Hide and Q (1987)'' [Lieutenant Worf]: Bayoneted in the chest by one of John de Lancie's creations. He is brought back to life by Jonathan Frakes, who had been temporarily granted the power of the Q. *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: Transfigurations (1990)'' [Lieutenant Worf]: Dies from a broken neck in a fall from a shuttle bay cat-walk when an energy surge from Mark La Mura's transfiguration knocks him over the railing. He is then brought back to life and healed of his injuries by Mark's alien powers. *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: Ethics (1992)'' [Lieutenant Worf]: After being in a cargo bay accident where a falling barrel crushes seven of his spinal vertebrae, Michael undergoes an experimental operation by Caroline Kava to replace his spinal cord with a replicated one. He expires shortly after being taken off life support and is pronounced dead by Gates McFadden. When his son (Brian Bonsall) comes in to view his body, a "redundant" Klingon internal organ has kicked in and Michael shows signs of life. The Doctors return to work and Worf character Makes a full recovery. (Note: During most of the surgery Worf is played by Michael Dorn's photo double Al Foster). *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: Cause and Effect (1992)'' [Lieutenant Worf]: Killed in an explosion along with everyone else on board when the Enterprise collides with Kelsey Grammer's ship; due to a time-loop, This is repeated several times until Brent Spiner succeeds in preventing the collision. *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: Parallels (1993)'' [Lieutenant Worf]: Playing Worf from a parallel universe (where the Borg have taken over and the Enterprise is one of the few remaining ships), he's killed in an explosion along with the rest of the ship's crew when they are inadvertently destroyed by phaser fire from yet another alternate Enterprise, after the Enterprise from the Borg-infested universe fire on the shuttlecraft carrying the Michael from "our" universe, to prevent him from sending the various ships back to their proper universes. *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: Eye of the Beholder'' (1994) [Lieutenant Worf]: Killed by being shot in the chest with a phaser by Marina Sirtis as Johanna McCloy watches in horror. This event turns out to be a psychic vision Marina was having. The real Worf survives the episode. *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: All Good Things (1994)'' [Lieutenant Worf]: Portraying a triple role of "Worf" from the past, present, and future, all three of them are killed when the Enterprise of each point in time converge and are destroyed while collapsing the anti-time anomaly. Everyone's deaths are undone when John de Lancie resets the timeline. *''Amanda & the Alien'' (1995 TV) [Lieutenant Vint]: Killed in a gunfight; he then talks to Nicole Eggert moments before dying. *''Megas XLR: All I wanted was a Slushie (2004;animated)'' REGIS:Destroy in many ways by Coop (voiced by David DeLuise) throughout the episode A.) Stomp on B.) Burned C.) beating a lot D.) Shot Multiple Times but keeps regenerating by taking anything metal. It is finally destroyed when Coop block the sun out using smoke from M.E.G.A.S. causing it and its duplicates dissolve into particles. Its remains are pick up by Florxin and Tolbit (both voiced by Wally Wingert). Its other remain is collected by a young boy (voiced by Sean Marquette) as a souvenir. *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Earth's Last Stand (2016; animated)'' [Commander Mozar]: Killed in an explosion along with his troops when Fugitod(David Tennant) chooses to sacrifice himself to destroy the Heart of Darkness. Video Game deaths *''Batman and Robin'' (1997) [Zombies]: Provides the voice of several zombies and while I haven't played this game, since Batman and Robin have no problem offing anyone who's already deceased and an undead entity, it's a likelihood that he dies on several occasions. *''Saints Row 2'' (2008) [Maero]: Shot in the head by the player character after being injured in an explosion. *'''Mass Effect 2 (2010) '[''Gatatog Uvenk] Having attacked Steven Jay Blum in an attempt to acquire him as a trophy (dead or alive) Michael is killed in battle with Steven and Mark Meer/Jennifer Hale. Gallery Michael Dorn dying in 'Star Trek-The Next Generation-Hide and Q'.png|Michael Dorn dying in 'Star Trek: TNG: Hide and Q' Michael Dorn dead in 'Star Trek-The Next Generation-Hide and Q'.png|Michael Dorn (foreground, right) dead in 'Star Trek: TNG: Hide and Q' Michael Dorn dead in 'Star Trek- TNG-Ethics.png|Michael Dorn dead in 'Star Trek: TNG: Ethics Michael Dorn with Brian Bonsall in 'Star Trek-TNG-Ethics.png|Michael Dorn dead with Brian Bonsall in 'Star Trek:TNG: Ethics' Michael Dorn dead in 'Eye of the Beholder'.png|Michael Dorn dead in 'Star Trek:TNG: Eye of the Beholder' Michael Dorn.jpg| Michael Dorn Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:African-American actors and actresses Category:1952 Births Category:Directors Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Voice Actors Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Brought back from the dead Category:DC Stars Category:Death scenes by stomping Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Castle Cast Members Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:Deaths in the TMNT universe Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Batman cast members Category:Arrow Cast Members Category:Saints Row Cast Members Category:Mass Effect Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Undone with Time Travel Category:Space Stars